Forum:Wanted Posters
Just wondering if any one can clarify the possible wanted posters for the following charecters Rayleigh Whitebeards Crew: Marco, Jozu, Fishmen: hordy Supernovas: LAW, Eustas kid and XDrake CURENT BOUNTY AFTER 2 year time skip Admirals: Akainu, Kizaru, Aokiji (just as a comparison to other pirates) Top marines: Garp, Sengoku, smoker, chief kong I know marines dont have wanted posters but what would they be if they had them Add others who are of interest YOZZ Rayleigh, i think and i believe he had top secret bounty, well maybe 1.500.000.000 just like roger ? Hordy doesn't have bounty yet, because he never go to surface as pirate, maybe i can compare him with Supernovas Law has 216.000.000 for his bounty ?? but after 2 year ? maybe 230.000.000 Eustass Kid has 315.000.000 for his bounty ?? but after 2 year ? maybe 350.000.000 XDrake, i don't know, but i believe he can become great rival for Sanji now (the supernova doesn't have special training so maybe only little change) Akainu maybe has 600.000.000 as strong as Mihawk Kizaru less than 500.000.000, because rumor said he can't defeat Enel Aokiji maybe 500.000.000 or more, he can be greatest rival of Enel Garp Sengoku Kong, it seems they never shown it's true strenght but Smoker meybe now as strong as Crocodile while at Alabasta, but he's not afraid with Doflamingo ? Jozu is strong maybe 250.000.000 but Marco are superior maybe 500.000.000 up For me, there is just no sense in comparing or guessing what bounties should be to try and equate them to power level. They don't connect. Just look at chopper's bounty because of his perception as a pet. Or robin's child bounty because of her ability to read poneglyphs. And sanji's who is lower than robins. Why not just compare power levels? I find it silly to put an imaginary bounty on any marine. OP characters have power levels? I guess there was that Doriki thing... But not only was that only measured for CP9 agents, it was also said that that didn't include things like devil fruit powers. I also don't really think you could put a characters power in a single figure though, because it's a measure of multiple factors, strength, speed, endurance, durability, skill, powers and abilities etc. For example you could have someone who throws Garp level epic punches but has a glass chin and can't take much damage. How would you put a powerlevel on that for example? If you put it to high, you'd ignore that one good hit could ruin such a characters day, but if you put it to low, you'd ignore that one good hit FROM that character can ruin most other characters day. Or another good example... Sanji is a great close range fighter, but he hasn't got a single long range attack. So in a situation where it'd be very hard or impossible to get close to enemies he wouldn't necessarily be much good, but that doesn't mean he's weak at all. Still you can say something about how strong certain characters are roughly and the WB commanders make it fairly easy, since they seem to be sorted by rough strength. (Although Ace seems to rank a little high, given he hadn't mastered his haki (Joz was lower ranked but seemed to be smacking logia users around with ease, and I'm not so sure Ace could do that. Likewise Vista seems to be a little low ranked as well.) And it's possible to make a decent guess to the WB commanders bounty. Oda said for example that Enel if he where a pirate would have a 500 million bounty. WB is stronger then Enel (And honestly? He could have probably pwn'd Enel in a single haki-attack.) So his bounty would be very likely be above 500 million. And his commanders would rank downwards from that. Although I don't think there'd be many trying to cash a bounty on a yonkou, or many that could.